Continuity errors
The following is a list of instances in VenturianTale in which two or more sets of conflicting information on the same subject exist in the canon. These are largely due to the improvisational nature of VenturianTale; none of the episodes are planned out in advance (with the exception of scripted episodes or machinimas), and thus on occasion the Fryes may say or do something that contradicts something that has been said or done previously. Johnny Ghost's Death? (solved) In Gmod KERMIT The Frog Muppet Mod! (Garry's Mod), paranormal investigator Johnny Ghost is called in to investigate "the twisted frogman" in a haunted mansion. He is last seen cowering in fear of Kermit in a haunted mansion and a voice-over reveals that he was never seen again after that. A few months later, Johnny Ghost was featured in JOHNNY GHOST! -- Gmod Siblings 4-Player PROP HUNT! 17 (Garry's Mod), along with Johnny Toast and Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, which started the popular PIE Roleplay videos. The inconsistency in this comes from the assumption that the two Johnny Ghosts are the same person; this was addressed in REAL GHOST FOUND IN GMOD!? SCARY HAUNTING FOOTAGE! when it was revealed that the original Ghost is in fact the father of Johnny. However, this in itself only serves to exacerbate another problem in the canon; that of Johnny Ghost's differing accounts of parenthood. Johnny Ghost's Parents Main Article: Johnny Ghost's Family Johnny Toast's American Family During Gmod Scary Ghost HUNT Horror Map! Part 2 FINALE (Garry's Mod), Ghost said that Toast's family are "a bunch of Hicks", presumably referring to rednecks. In all subsequent videos, his family have either been described as being very rich or related to the Royal family. In addition to this, Light Zeron has said that Johnny Toast's past is a lie and they were both at a children's home together. Officer Maloney's Death In Gmod BUBBLE GUN Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod), a prequel to ♪ I'M A BIRD SONG! | Gmod SQUIRT GUN Weapon Mod! (Garry's Mod), Officer Maloney goes to a hotel to investigate a number of disappearances. He was bludgeoned to dead with a crowbar during the investigation by the hotelier, Gertrude, who was herself shot dead by Officer Jackson. Jordan left it up to the fans to explain the discrepancy of how Maloney could be dead in the prequel but alive in the sequel. Papa Acachalla's Age and Species In the Eevee player model video, Papa Acachalla says he is 42 years old, but several other videos conflict this statement.He was around during the 19th century and once stated that he was the 15th Doctor, making him a Timelord and thousands of years old.In another video he says he is an Acachallan, along with Sally Betty Jessica. Jimmy Casket During The Dream Zone Puppet Arc and Separation From Ghost After being turned into the puppet from FNAF and flying into the sky, Johnny Ghost went into a dream state, where he went through several dimensions before ending up on Hell's Island in Germany where Toast had tracked him to.But later, in the Gravity Falls video he found a journal written by Jimmy Casket that was written during this time, and since Jimmy is in Ghost's head, this makes no sense.He then went to Dipper who seperated Casket from him but in the sequel to this video Ghost somehow turns into Casket again. Gertrude's Origin and Family In earlier videos Gertrude was named Margaret and lived on Gingeria and was sent to Earth and changed her name after her husband accidentally destroyed Gingeria with a black hole, but other videos conflict this by having her have generations of family on Earth, and who her parents and siblings are seems to change constantly.In some videos her father and brother are both named Gertion, in others her brother is named Tomtom and her father is a man named Jack.In some videos her mother and sister are both named Gertrude, in another her sister is named Annie and her mother is Elsa from Frozen.It doesn't help that Maddie Friend once said she was Gertrude's twin and that in one video Papa Acachalla blows up Gingeria which should already be destroyed.Another issue is that Gertrude knew Papa as a bank robber when he tried to rob her bank in the 1880's, when she shouldn't have even been on Earth yet, but didn't recognize him in the video that showed how they got together. Spencer's Origin Spencer has received several different origin stories, the most recent being that shown in Gmod SPENCER'S ORIGIN STORY!, which conflicts with both previous and subsequent stories relating to Spencer. Sue's Gender In recent years it has become unclear to the fandom what the true gender of Sue is. Much of the fandom believes their gender to be a trans-woman (a female). Though it has been stated by HomelessGoomba himself that Sue is a male and was only confused for a female by their family and friends. Though in a earlier video Homeless (as Sue) stated that they were a female. It is currently unclear the gender of the character and it is a greatly debated topic in the fandom. Category:Canon Category:Unknown canon Category:Inconsistencies